hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Disguise
Disguise is a drama film. Background The film was written by Linda Gace and was produced by Darren Yahe. It was released on September 4th 2008. Plot The film starts by introducing the main character, Amy, a sixteen year old girl who has an unhappy life at her home. It is shown that her parents are divorced but still live together and constantly pick the fight action on each other. Amy struggles with this. Being an only child, her mother attempts to spend time with her and bond with her but Amy does not agree with this and does not enjoy what her mother likes. Her mother gets raged with her easily and argues with her constantly. She is seen telling Amy that she's probably a male anyway, because she doesn't seem female. Her father never does anything with Amy and appears to fear her. One day, her parents fling her out. She begs them not to do this but they shut the door on her and leave her sobbing on the doorstep. She decides to wander the streets as she knows that she will not be taken in her own home. When she is wandering she meets a girl, Ellie, who is the same age as her. Ellie supports her and tells her she is happy to come into their place anytime. Amy smiles and accepts this offer, taking a bath as soon as she gets in, showing that she has become a filthy stray now. Ellie and Amy bond fast and she allows the stray to stay her in bedroom in a sleeping bag. Amy is thankful that she has found a home again. One day, Ellie's boyfriend returns home and finds Amy asleep and goes into a rage. He attacks her and demands that she leaves. Ellie attempts to get him to understand but Amy knows she is not wanted and tells her new friend that it is okay, giving her a hug and leaving. Amy walks the streets as a loner again, while doing so she injures herself and believes it has become infected. She shouts up at the sky to just kill her now. She realises that she isn't near death point and starts to stroll again. She is attacked by some random female while straying and believes once again she is near death point. She keeps on with her life as a stray, now an injured stray, but still just a common stray. At one tragic point, she rips her dress that Ellie gave her. She is angered by this as it is the only thing she has left for her best friend forever. She sits down and cries. The next day, she has a discussion with a feral cat which has slept on her overnight. She tells the cats her problems, and tells it why she is so upset, and explains her issues. The cat seems to be understanding but she scares it away after a long chat. Throughout the days, she loses more and more weight but also becomes more aggressive and trained as a stray. However, she also becomes weaker and she also becomes a bit crazed. The film ends with Ellie out for a walk when she comes across Amy's dead body, the end of a stray. Cast Meleni Starko - as Amy Hailey Yere - as Ellie Sharon Fayen - as Amy's Mother Mark Worpe - as Amy's Father